


EPISODE ONE: "It Would Be Cool, If It Was True"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season One [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Episode 1, F/M, Gen, Skam Season 1, Some Big Changes, british remake of skam, the jonas isn't an anti-capitalist icon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Sandy Neuman is in her fifth year of secondary school. She's struggling with her GCSE coursework, her boyfriend Bryan's a dick most of the time, and she has no friends. At all.Well, she used to, but that's another story.Right now, she just wants to get through the year with no drama at all. But with a theatre club being started by the new in town, out-and-proud lesbian Esther Montner, drama is all she's going to get.FIRST CLIP: Everything Is Awful





	1. CLIP ONE: "Everything Is Awful"

**MONDAY, OCTOBER 1ST, 10:59**

 

BLACK SCREEN

 

BRYAN [V.O.]  
The world isn’t as bad as people want you to think.

 

The screen explodes into image and sound as clips of young, white teenagers dance, sing, smile and party.

 

BRYAN [V.O.]  
The media wants us to believe that everything is awful to make us depressed, but… what’s there really to be sad about?

 

The party continues, but now there are split second clips of neo nazi marches, the Westboro Baptist Church’s marches, signs about Brexit, and the party even changes to show the boys pushing and pulling the girls around, but the happy atmosphere remains, though it seems false.

 

BRYAN [V.O.]  
We have food, we have water, we have electricity, we have oxygen. We don’t really need much more. This is a world full of opportunity and wonder, a world where dreams come true. We are being lied to by the media so that we don’t reach our full potential as humans.

 

The party clips turn into the split second ones, the main clips being shown are now of starving, in pain, black, Asian and indigenous people labouring away in factories and farms, making the things for the party goers to enjoy.

 

BRYAN [V.O.]  
People says that capitalism is bad… But it isn’t. Those people are being paid the money they deserve, and who’s to say they don’t enjoy the work? Our society depends on them, and they depend on us. That’s fair. And while they--

 

INT. ENGLISH CLASSROOM, BACA

 

The school bell rings, cutting him off, ending the sound and the sight of the clips, replacing them with the bored, yet smiling face of SANDY NEUMAN.

 

SANDY is the only black person in the room, standing out quite strongly. The students around her get up and leave.

 

ENGLISH TEACHER  
Don’t forget, the rest of you have to have your essays for next class! And you don’t have to read them…

 

BRYAN SMYTHE smiles widely at her, having stayed behind.

 

BRYAN  
Did you enjoy my speech, Miss?

 

The ENGLISH TEACHER smiles fakely and nods, rolling her eyes as BRYAN walks away and she leaves.

 

BRYAN walks over to SANDY’s desk and sits on it, smirking down at her.

 

BRYAN  
Hey you. Did you like my speech?

 

SANDY nods, making eye contact for the first time.

 

SANDY  
Yeah, it was really good.

 

BRYAN smiles and fiddles with his sleeve.

 

BRYAN  
I was thinking maybe I overdid it with the whole oxygen thing…

 

SANDY’s brow furrows and she touches his arm, making him stop fidgeting.

 

SANDY  
It was perfect. Well, apart from the fact you did say that "the media is lying to us" twice.

 

BRYAN sits up, defensive.

 

BRYAN  
The repetition is a literary technique. It emphasises the whole _meaning_ behind it, yeah?

 

SANDY stands up, putting on her bag.

 

SANDY  
Yeah…

 

BRYAN jumps off of the desk and walks over to face her.

 

BRYAN  
So how’s your speech coming along? If you need any help, you know how smart I am.

 

SANDY laughs.

 

SANDY  
[sarcastically] Yeah right.

 

BRYAN gasps, fake hurt, and SANDY kisses him.

 

BRYAN  
You never normally kiss me. Was the speech that good?

 

SANDY laughs again and jokingly pushes him away, before holding his hand as they leave the classroom.

 

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

 

The camera follows them as _“Bad Girls” by M.I.A._ begins to play.

 

As the song reaches the vocals, the camera goes into slow motion and focuses on a group of girls passing SANDY and BRYAN, all of them in football uniforms, laughing and joking, but no noise can be heard.

 

One of the girls - SOPHIE KENNEDY - glares at SANDY, who holds eye contact as the song continues. Another girl - TARA - pulls SOPHIE’s sleeve and she looks away.

 

BRYAN waves his hand in front of SANDY’s face, making the music abruptly stop.

 

BRYAN  
Earth to Sandy, are you there?

 

SANDY looks away from the girls and back at BRYAN.

 

SANDY  
Yeah, sorry, just… spaced out a bit.

 

BRYAN sighs, runs a hand through his hair, and then takes both of SANDY’s hands.

 

BRYAN  
You need to forget about those girls, babe. They’re total bitches, yeah?

 

SANDY nods, not looking at him. He lets go of one of her hands and holds the other as they continue to walk.

 

BRYAN  
So. Your speech. Have you even started it yet?

 

SANDY bites her lip nervously.

 

SANDY  
I’m… working on it.

 

BRYAN laughs, and SANDY looks at him, confused.

 

BRYAN  
Well, it is hard to write when you’re obviously not meant to.

 

SANDY laughs, but there’s no humour in her tone.

 

SANDY  
Um, how’s your maths homework coming along?

 

BRYAN stops walking and pulls her to the side of the hall, holding both of her hands again.

 

BRYAN  
Did that joke offend you?

 

SANDY doesn’t respond.

 

BRYAN  
Sandy… Come on…

 

She nods slightly.

 

BRYAN  
Well, you could’ve just said. It was only a joke, okay? You know I’m always joking. It wasn’t a race thing or a gender thing, or whatever politics you’re on today, it’s just ‘cause… well, you’re not that smart.

 

There is a pause. BRYAN laughs awkwardly.

 

BRYAN  
Joking again!

 

There’s another pause. BRYAN stops laughing.

 

BRYAN  
I’m sorry.

 

He kisses her many times, before being interrupted by a piece of paper being shoved between their mouths.

 

BRYAN  
What the fuck, mate?!

 

SANDY looks relieved as JAKE LOVE laughs, pulling the paper to his chest as BRYAN flips him off.

 

JAKE  
Mate, it’s practically child porn over here, I had to break it up before the police come. And…

 

He holds up his paper - a Spanish test - which has a big red 100 and A* on it.

 

JAKE  
Boom! Me llamo the smartest person in Brighton Aldridge Community Academy, baby!

 

BRYAN laughs as SANDY watches on, bewildered at JAKE’s statement.

 

BRYAN  
You have not heard my speech, my friend.

 

JAKE folds the paper and puts it in his pocket.

 

JAKE  
Ooh, big talk. Sandy, what’s your case for your _inteligencia_?

 

SANDY nervously laughs and looks down.

 

BRYAN  
Come on, babe. You’re good at… Um… You can brush your teeth! And make a wicked Pot Noodle and… You’re amazing at binge watching Great British Bake Off.

 

SANDY laughs, flipping him off, and he flips her off as well. They kiss again.

 

JAKE groans and begins to walk away.

 

JAKE  
You two are disgusting! There are _babies_ here! Keep it PG!

 

A group of eleven year olds look at him incredulously.

 

ELEVEN YEAR OLD  
Fuck off, wanker.

 

JAKE turns to face him properly.

 

ELEVEN YEAR OLD #2  
Mate, shut up, he’s on the football team.

 

ELEVEN YEAR OLD  
Shit-- Sorry.

 

The eleven year olds run away as JAKE and BRYAN laugh, SANDY watching them run, worried.

 

JAKE  
Come on, Smythe, we have work to do.

 

SANDY looks at BRYAN.

 

SANDY  
What?

 

BRYAN  
Football practise with this wanker and Rory this break. If I want to be captain of the sixteen and under team, I need to be on my best game. You’ll come to every game when I get it, yeah?

 

SANDY  
Yeah.

 

They kiss again, and BRYAN walks away, leaving SANDY alone in the crowd.

 

_“New York, I Love You But You're Bringing Me Down” by LCD Soundsystem_ begins as she looks longingly at the football girls. She lets out a breath and leans against the wall, as the students walk past her, making her fade into the background.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Don't You Trust Me?"

**TUESDAY, OCTOBER 2ND, 19:42**

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, SANDY’S HOUSE

 

SANDY is lying down on her sofa, laptop on her stomach and phone on her chest, as the song continues.

 

There is a title and three sentences on her word document. She starts to write another, but quickly deletes her words, groaning.

 

She looks down at the rest of the books in her open school bag and groans louder.

 

She puts her laptop on the coffee table beside the sofa and turns on her phone, sitting up. She calls ‘Bryan ❤❤❤❤’.

 

AUTOMATED PHONE VOICE   
We are sorry, but the person you are calling cannot acce--

 

SANDY hangs up and sighs, taking down and retying her ponytail.

 

She begins to scroll through Instagram, passing selfies, videos, and memes, breathing a short laugh through her nose occasionally.

 

She stops scrolling.

 

She looks at a picture of SOPHIE and TARA, just back from football practise, sweaty, with their arms around each other.

 

Her thumbs hovers over the ‘Read Comments’ button, but she - and the music - is interrupted by her phone ringing.

 

It’s JAKE, calling to facetime. She answers, and JAKE appears on her phone screen and nods at her.

 

JAKE   
Hey.

 

She nods back.

 

SANDY   
What’s up?

 

He shrugs.

 

JAKE   
Nothing much, you?

 

She nods again, adjusting the phone so she can see better.

 

SANDY   
I’m fine. Doing homework.

 

She groans, and he groans in empathy.

 

There’s an awkward silence, both of them awkwardly looking around their respective rooms.

 

SANDY   
Uh, is Bryan there?

 

JAKE furrows his brow.

 

JAKE   
No? Why?

 

SANDY shifts uncomfortably.

 

SANDY   
He said he had another practise with you and Rory this evening and… Yeah…

 

JAKE   
Nah, it ended, like, ages ago.

 

SANDY blinks a couple of times, no clear expression on her face.

 

SANDY   
Okay. Uh, hey, have you seen Tara’s last selfie on Insta? I’m nearly certain that she’s padding her bra.

 

JAKE raises an eyebrow as he moves to his laptop.

 

JAKE   
You spend a lot of time looking at Tara’s boobs?

 

SANDY scoffs.

 

SANDY   
The way she took the picture, I couldn’t help but see them.

 

JAKE chuckles, scrolling on his laptop, before stopping.

 

JAKE   
Nah, that looks natural. And really sweaty.

 

SANDY chuckles.

 

SANDY   
Well, what do you know about girls? You’ve never even had a girlfriend.

 

He flips her off, as they both laugh.

 

JAKE   
It’s totally unfair that they get to start official practise three whole weeks before us. I mean, it’s only one month into the year, but they do need more practise than us.

 

SANDY laughs from shock.

 

JAKE   
I didn’t mean because they’re girls, I meant because… Well, we’re just better than them.

 

SANDY subtly rolls her eyes.

 

JAKE   
You’re good, though. Like, amazingly good. I don’t know why you quit the team. You could just ask to rejoin. They don’t bite, and they need their best midfielder back.

 

SANDY looks at the ground, biting her thumbnail, pausing for a moment.

 

SANDY   
I--

 

She’s cut off by a knock at the door.

 

SANDY   
That must be Bryan, my mum’s still away. I’ll see you tomorrow.

 

JAKE wiggles his eyebrows.

 

JAKE   
Whatcha gonna do?

 

SANDY rolls her eyes as JAKE makes kissy noises, before being abruptly cut off by her hanging up.

 

She opens the door and BRYAN immediately kisses her, closing the door behind him as he pushes her into the living room.

 

She pushes him off of her and takes a breath.

 

SANDY   
Hello to you too.

 

BRYAN chuckles.

 

BRYAN   
Hey.

 

SANDY   
Why didn’t you answer your phone? I called you, like, a second ago.

 

BRYAN breaks eye contact.

 

BRYAN   
No battery, sorry babe.

 

SANDY   
You could’ve charged your phone, you were at home.

 

BRYAN looks at her condescendingly.

 

BRYAN   
I told you I was at Rory’s, remember?

 

SANDY laughs awkwardly.

 

SANDY   
Jake literally _just_ said you left ages ago.

 

BRYAN laughs, and - from seeing SANDY’s serious expression - sighs.

 

BRYAN   
You’re acting crazy. _He_ left, _I_ stayed.

 

She looks at the ground, and he lifts her chin so they have eye contact.

 

BRYAN   
Don’t you trust me?

 

SANDY doesn’t answer.

 

BRYAN picks her up by the waist and throws her over his shoulder, laughing.

 

SANDY   
[screaming] Put me down! Bryan! I’m being serious, put me _down_!

 

He continues to laugh as she continues to scream, and he throws her down on the sofa, lying down next to her.

 

SANDY   
You asshole!

 

She begins to tickle him, making him squeal and fall off of the sofa, nearly colliding with the laptop.

 

BRYAN   
Is this your essay?

 

SANDY   
Give it back.

 

He picks the laptop up and runs to the other side of the room, SANDY in hot pursuit, reading off of it.

 

BRYAN   
‘I believe that the world is neither a good or bad place. If we all just sat down for a cup of tea and a chat, everything would be nicer. And--’

 

She manages to grab the laptop off of him and slam it shut, holding it tight to her chest.

 

SANDY   
I’m still working on it.

 

BRYAN laughs and she starts to laugh too.

 

BRYAN   
It was really sweet.

 

SANDY   
[through laughter] And what is _that_ supposed to mean?

 

He kisses her, and she pushes him off.

 

SANDY   
What do you think you’re doing?

 

BRYAN   
Kissing you. And you can’t stop me.

 

SANDY smiles fakely, rolling her eyes, and puts her laptop down.

 

SANDY   
Okay.

 

_“It’s A Wonderful Life” by Sparklehorse_ begins to play as the two kiss, walking back to land on the sofa together. They continue to kiss slowly as the song plays, SANDY lying beneath BRYAN as their kissing grows more passionate, BRYAN doing most of the work.

 

BRYAN   
Theresa May, Putin and Trump should all just have a cup of tea, right?

 

SANDY sits up and scrunches her face up as BRYAN laughs.

 

BRYAN   
Would you like my help?

 

SANDY nods, and tries to get out from under him, but he kisses her again. She kisses back, her eyes open, staring out of the window, as the song continues, the camera panning away.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Wake Up"

**WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 3RD, 12:32**

 

The song continues over sweeping shots of BACA.

 

INT. LIBRARY, BACA

 

The music becomes muffled as the camera focuses on SANDY, who has earbuds in her ears and is writing on a piece of paper.

 

We see that the sentences from the night before are on it. She taps her pen at the end of her sentence, but eventually gives up and starts to doodle spirals at the bottom of the page.

 

The library door opens and she looks up, to see SOPHIE and TARA walk in.

 

She pops an earbud out, the music becoming even more quiet as SOPHIE and TARA walk to the LIBRARIAN’s desk.

 

SOPHIE  
Sorry, but where are the books on sporting strategy?

 

The LIBRARIAN points to behind SANDY, who hides her face with an upside down textbook.

 

LIBRARIAN  
Over there, dear.

 

SOPHIE  
Thanks, miss.

 

SOPHIE and TARA walk past SANDY, not seeing her, talking.

 

TARA  
Do we really need to research in the _library_?

 

SOPHIE  
Yes! I’m captain this year, and you’re my best friend, so you have to help me.

 

SANDY subtly watches them, as they’re hidden by a bookshelf, SOPHIE pulling out books and handing them to TARA, who looks exhausted.

 

TARA locks eyes with SANDY, and SANDY quickly looks back down at her work, her other earbud falling out.

 

The LIBRARIAN stands up.

 

LIBRARIAN  
I’m going on my lunch break now. I trust you all as responsible GCSE and sixth form students to behave properly.

 

The students around her nod, and she leaves.

 

They all watch the door slowly closing with anticipation, and when it slams, they explode with conversation.

 

SANDY sighs and goes back to tapping her pen on the table.

 

WREN [O.S.]  
HI!!

 

SANDY jumps and looks up to see WREN WALKER - who is smiling brightly and nervously - and JORDAN TAN - who has no facial expression.

 

SANDY  
Um… hello?

 

WREN  
I am Wren, and this is Jordan, and we have a proposition for you!

 

SANDY leans back, uncomfortable.

 

SANDY  
Oh?

 

WREN  
Yes! We are starting an art club and were wondering, since you were drawing on your page, if you wanted to join!

 

SANDY  
Um, I don’t--

 

WREN  
We paint and sculpt and draw and-- Oh, I can show you something! Right now!

 

She begins to trace something large and swirly with her finger in the air, whilst SANDY looks at her like “what the fuck”. JORDAN taps WREN’s non drawing arm and points at the paper.

 

WREN  
Oh! Yeah!

 

She takes SANDY’s pen from her and draws a little flower on the corner of her page.

 

WREN  
See! We have fun!

 

WREN laughs loudly, SANDY laughs nervously, and JORDAN remains deadpan.

 

WREN  
So! Will you join?

 

SANDY  
Oh, um, I don’t know… I’ll think about it.

 

WREN nods, still smiling.

 

WREN  
You can tell us at the party on Friday!

 

SANDY  
Uh, what party?

 

WREN gasps.

 

WREN  
You don’t know? Jon With No H is having his birthday party at this bar and he invited, like, everyone in our year, you have to be there, or else it’s social suicide! We’re sixteen now, aren’t we? We’re becoming adults! We need to climb the social ladder to be noticed, you know?! Lay the foundation for our social lives! We have to grow up!

 

SANDY nervously nods, as WREN waves enthusiastically and walks away.

 

JORDAN  
Wake up.

 

JORDAN walks away as SANDY watches her go, looking very shaken and bewildered.

 

She puts her headphones back on, no music being heard by the audience, and starts to doodle again.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Lay The Foundation"

**THURSDAY, OCTOBER 4TH, 07:55**

 

EXT. SUBURBAN STREET, BRIGHTON

 

BRYAN and SANDY are walking down the street, to school, holding hands as BRYAN talks.

 

BRYAN I mean, no one even fucking likes him. That’s why hardly anyone takes physics. I do, but, like, I have to. My dad would give me so much shit if I didn’t. He asks such obvious questions, he must think we’re, like, twelve!

 

SANDY looks down, and then nervously back at BRYAN.

 

SANDY  
I was thinking… Do you wanna go to that party tomorrow night?

 

BRYAN  
[disgusted] Jon’s? _Rugby_ Jon’s? Why?

 

SANDY  
Well, we’re sixteen, we need to, um... lay the foundations for our adult social lives!

 

BRYAN laughs.

 

BRYAN  
“Lay the foundation”? The fuck are you on about?

 

SANDY’s shoulders sink.

 

SANDY  
I just thought it could be fun, I guess.

 

BRYAN sighs, and they stop walking, BRYAN turning SANDY around to face him.

 

BRYAN  
Well, if it "could be fun"… On one condition, though.

 

SANDY perks up.

 

SANDY  
Yeah, sure, what?

 

BRYAN  
Jake can come with us to my aunt’s caravan this weekend.

 

SANDY breathes out a breath of surprise.

 

BRYAN  
Come on, babe, he has nothing to do! I know I said it would just be the two of us spending some alone time, but--

 

SANDY  
No, it’s fine. You just… caught me off guard.

 

BRYAN smiles.

 

BRYAN  
Good! Otherwise he would be moping without me like a zombie, you know his parents are _always_ sick and we only hang with Rory for his goalposts. And, uh, you could bring a friend as well.

 

SANDY looks down awkwardly, kicking a leaf on the ground.

 

BRYAN lifts her chin up and kisses her.

 

They pause for a moment.

 

BRYAN  
So we’re all good?

 

SANDY  
Yeah. Jake can totally come.

 

JAKE [O.S.]  
Come to what?

 

JAKE runs up to them, out of breath, SANDY and BRYAN still standing in a close almost kiss position, but breaking apart as he reaches them.

 

BRYAN  
The caravan, mate.

 

JAKE  
The caravan? _The_ famous Aunt Josephine’s caravan? Wicked!

 

He and BRYAN do the bro handshake-hug-shoulder slap.

 

SANDY  
But if you do, you guys have to come to Jon’s party tomorrow.

 

JAKE’s brow furrows.

 

SANDY  
Come on! It’ll be _ultra_ cool! Like something out of Skins!

 

JAKE laughs nervously.

 

BRYAN  
What the fuck is Skins?

 

SANDY  
It's one of my favourite shows. But like, I don't like it that much, it's fine, so... What're you laughing at?

 

JAKE  
Nothing, nothing, it’s just… We can’t.

 

SANDY closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as the boys talk, BRYAN moving away from her and closer to JAKE.

 

BRYAN  
Why not?

 

JAKE  
We have tickets! For the Brighton & Hove Albion match! We booked them months ago, mate, don’t you remember?

 

BRYAN runs a hand through his hair as he looks between the two, SANDY staring at her feet, JAKE nervously playing with his tie.

 

BRYAN  
I completely forgot. Literally, I haven’t thought about it in ages.

 

SANDY begins to walk away.

 

SANDY  
[sharply] It’s fine.

 

BRYAN begins to walk after her, running to catch up.

 

BRYAN  
Babe, I--

 

SANDY  
It’s fine, Bryan! Really!

 

JAKE sighs, and walks after them, lagging far behind, the camera lingering on him.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "You Look Like A Slag"

**FRIDAY, OCTOBER 5TH, 19:39**

 

INT. BEDROOM, SANDY’S HOUSE

 

SANDY is lying on her bed, towel on her head, eating ice cream and watching _The Great British Bake Off_ on her laptop, the audio playing loudly.

 

She watches bored for several long moments, before her phone lights up with an Instagram notification.

 

She opens the app and scrolls through many pictures of everyone at Jon’s party, before landing on one of SOPHIE and her friends - mostly football girls, notably TARA and a blonde girl we have never seen before.

 

She turns off her phone and goes back to her laptop, where a baker is crying over some disaster.

 

NOEL  
[on laptop] Listen, I know it’s good to have a cry, but you need to pick yourself up. Don’t let yourself just give up because one little thing goes wrong.

 

SANDY looks at her wardrobe, where there are several pictures of her in a football uniform with SOPHIE and the rest of the team, and some of them just hanging out and being friends.

 

NOEL  
[on laptop] You still have so much left to give. You are a strong and very talented person, okay love? Now you’re gonna be strong, and you’re gonna start again, yeah? Now, let’s get you cleaned u--

 

He is cut off by SANDY snapping the laptop closed. She stares ahead for a moment, and as _“Make Me Feel” by Janelle Monáe_ starts, the camera cuts to her pulling a box out from under her bed and taking out two bottles of beer and some make up.

 

She downs one bottle and messily tries to put on her eyeliner before giving up, and changing into a dress, taking the towel off of her head and shaking her hair off.

 

She downs the other bottle, and succeeds in doing her eye makeup, dancing and lip syncing along to the song as she does, before jumping back onto her bed to put on her tights. She finds a hole in one of the toes and groans. She picks up some tape and tapes the hole closed, pulling the tights up.

 

She puts on some lipstick and does a couple of poses in front of the mirror, fixing her hair and getting a handbag from the top of her wardrobe. She smiles and leaves the room, not noticing that her skirts has ridden up her tights, leaving her butt on show. She turns the light off, the song stopping with it.

 

There is a pause.

 

She turns the light back on and backs up into the room, pulling the skirt down, now covered up. She sighs with relief and leaves, turning the light off again.

 

EXT. THE BAR

 

_“LO(V/S)ER” by AJ Tracey_ begins to play over shots of teenagers getting out of their cars and walking into the bar, laughing.

 

INT. THE BAR

 

The people inside are dancing, waving their arms around together in a sweaty group, as some others are talking at the bar, and at tables in small groups. Shots of posters on the walls and of literal shots being taken. A guy downs a pint of beer in one and everyone around him cheers.

 

SANDY walks slowly in, as the song continues, passing people fighting and making out.

 

SANDY leans against a wall as she watches SOPHIE, TARA, the blonde girl from the picture, and a never before seen Asian girl talk.

 

She makes eye contact with SOPHIE, who quickly looks away.

 

SANDY fixes her hair, and stands up straight, about to go talk to her, but WREN comes out of nowhere and hugs her, squealing, as JORDAN walks up behind her.

 

WREN  
You actually came! Hey!

 

WREN starts to dance wildly to the music as JORDAN steps from side to side. SANDY watching them with an awkward smile. WREN grabs SANDY’s hands and starts to dance with her, making them both laugh. WREN starts to do a sprinkler, and JORDAN joins her, SANDY watching like “what the fuck” as she bops along.

 

She looks across the room to see SOPHIE and TARA walking to the bar, TARA motioning to the bathroom before leaving SOPHIE alone.

 

SANDY looks at JORDAN and WREN, who are now doing a wave together, and motion for her to join in.

 

SANDY points at the bathroom and WREN nods sympathetically, JORDAN still deadpan.

 

She squeezes through the other people, and eventually makes it to the bar, standing beside SOPHIE, who looks at her, and then quickly looks away.

 

SANDY looks at SOPHIE, her eyes sad.

 

SANDY  
Hey… You can’t just keep ignoring me. We have to talk at some point.

 

SOPHIE looks at her, and they hold eye contact for a long moment.

 

SANDY  
Sophie… I miss you.

 

SOPHIE remains stone faced as SANDY nervously taps on the bar.

 

SANDY  
Can’t you just… say something? Anything?

 

SOPHIE takes a deep breath and turns to face her.

 

SOPHIE  
There’s such a thing as too much eyeliner. You looks like a slag.

 

SANDY softly gasps, touching her eyes, as TARA appears at SOPHIE’s shoulder.

 

TARA  
She didn’t take it well.

 

SOPHIE sighs, and follows TARA back into the crowd, as the song changes to _“Breathe” by Jax Jones and Ina Wroldson_.

 

SANDY looks at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar and winces, trying to rub off her eyeliner.

 

ESTHER [O.S.]  
She seems like a lovely girl.

 

SANDY turns around to see ESTHER MONTNER standing at the bar beside her. SANDY freezes for a moment, staring at her. She snaps out of it quickly.

 

SANDY  
Uh, what?

 

ESTHER  
Your friend. Really polite.

 

SANDY  
We’re not friends.

 

ESTHER  
Well, that’s good. ‘Cause girls who call other girls slags are 90% more likely to get an STI.

 

SANDY  
Whoa, seriously?

 

ESTHER  
Not at all.

 

They both laugh a little bit.

 

ESTHER  
It would be cool if it was true, though, right?

 

SANDY  
Yeah.

 

ESTHER  
Esther Montner. Resident new girl.

 

She sticks out her hand and SANDY shakes it.

 

SANDY  
Sandy Neuman…

 

ESTHER  
Hey. Don’t let her get you down. I think you look really nice.

 

SANDY  
Thanks.

 

ESTHER’s phone buzzes and she looks at it, cursing under her breath.

 

ESTHER  
I have to go, my parents, they’re always worrying, you know?

 

SANDY nods, smiling. ESTHER salutes SANDY, and walks off.

 

BARTENDER [O.S.]  
What d’you want, love?

 

SANDY looks at the man smiling down at her, and nervously points to the bathroom, before running away, rubbing at her eyes.

 

INT. BATHROOM, BAR

 

A new song, _“Human” by Rag’n’Bone Man_ , plays muffled as SANDY stands at the mirror, scrubbing at her eyes with a wet towel.

 

SANDY  
[muttering] Come on…

 

There’s a muffled sob from one of the toilet stalls, making SANDY snap to attention, shutting her mouth.

 

There is silence, and SANDY continues to wipe her eyes, but there are more sobs, louder this time.

 

SANDY sets the towel down and walks over to the stall, knocking on the door.

 

SANDY  
Hello? Are you okay in there?

 

There’s no response, only more sobs.

 

SANDY pushes the door, and it opens, to reveal the blonde girl - ELIZABETH ‘LIZ’ TUDOR - from before, who is very clearly crying.

 

SANDY  
Are you okay?

 

LIZ  
Yeah! Yeah…

 

She sobs again, wiping her eyes and nose with toilet roll.

 

SANDY  
Are you sure about that?

 

LIZ takes a deep breath, fanning air into her eyes, not responding.

 

SANDY  
Uh, I could get someone for you? A friend?

 

LIZ  
Could… Could you get Rory?

 

SANDY  
Rory?

 

LIZ nods, and SANDY nods back.

 

INT. BAR

 

SANDY walks back onto the dance floor, standing on her toes to look above everyone’s heads, the song loud and clear now.

 

She sighs as she pushes her way through the crowd of people, not seeing anything. She walks on through, as everyone dances around her, having a good time while she looks very stressed.

 

She sees someone in a football jersey that says “HARSGROVE” and walks quickly over, bumping into people who flip her off, with her apologising quickly as she moves on.

 

SANDY  
[yelling] Rory!

 

The guy - RORY - turns around and smiles at her.

 

RORY  
[yelling] Sandy! I thought you were at the match with the lads!

 

SANDY takes a deep breath, forcing a smile.

 

SANDY  
Wasn’t invited! Will you come to the bathroom with me?

 

RORY smirks, and lets her take his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

 

INT. BATHROOM

 

LIZ and the Asian girl from before are standing by the sink SANDY was using as SANDY and RORY walk in, and watch them awkwardly, the music muffled again.

 

LIZ  
And she said I couldn’t even kick the ball properly!

 

GIRL  
Well, were you using your foot?

 

LIZ  
Of course I was, it’s foot… ball…

 

She trails off as she notices SANDY and RORY standing there.

 

SANDY  
I don’t want to interrupt, but I found Rory.

 

RORY does jazz hands.

 

RORY  
Here I am!

 

There is an awkward silence as SANDY and RORY smile expectantly and LIZ and the GIRL have a conversation with their eyes.

 

LIZ  
Uh, this is Rori.

 

RORI  
Yeah, I’m Rori? It’s short for Aurora. Like the Disney Princess.

 

There’s an awkward silence again as SANDY stands open mouthed.

 

RORY  
Wait, you’re called Rory too?

 

RORI  
Oh my God!

 

They high five each other, laughing.

 

RORI  
Same name!

 

RORY  
Same name! We’re name twins.

 

Their laughter dies down as SANDY and LIZ awkwardly stare at each other. The Rories awkwardly look down as LIZ sniffs, wiping her eyes again.

 

LIZ  
Sorry, but, uh… We were actually in the middle of something.

 

SANDY  
Oh! Yeah! Of course! I’m so sorry. [to RORY] We’re leaving, come on.

 

RORY looks around, confused, as he is pulled out of the bathroom by SANDY

 

EXT. BAR

 

SANDY is walking out of the bar as RORY runs after her, the music changing to _“You Don’t Know Me” by Jax Jones and RAYE_ , loud and clear.

 

He grabs her arm, and she shakes him off.

 

SANDY  
What do you think you’re doing?

 

RORY  
Are we not gonna talk? Why did you bring me to the bathroom?

 

SANDY groans, and stomps her foot with frustration.

 

SANDY  
It was a mistake, okay?

 

RORY  
If you want to hook up, I won’t tell Bryan. Nobody needs to know.

 

SANDY scoffs and starts to walk off, as RORY calls after her.

 

RORY  
Come on, don’t be a tease! 

 

She stops walking as he goes out of frame, looking at herself with shock. She breathes. She walks away.

 

_CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES_

 

_CUT TO BLACK_

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa, that's the first clip up. hell yeah.
> 
> official skam brighton playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/qif62s1bxmvjawczw8igu04sy/playlist/4zub5H4IemHY9UBDPLy39s?si=JHwO40dSSjKof9uBKDHKIA


End file.
